Bones Goes To Toronto
by weird dream girl
Summary: Our blue eyed paramedic finds a skeleton, he goes to find Charlie, who knows a certain Bones expert, she comes, she sees, she takes them and leaves for D.C., Oz, has a crush on her, and she knows something without being told,what is it?, read and discover
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story my friends, BellaRide28, and Lilaclila, have been waiting for; it will be about two chapters, so here it goes!**

Toby was going to work, when he got a call from Oz, he said that he was thinking of getting engaged with Bashi, Toby said he would talk to him about it later, and he was going to be late, then said "So, Oz, are you at work right now, because I might be late."

"Yeah, I'm here, but you better hurry up, Ryder's going to get worried." Oz informed him.

"Okay, I'll hurry, I'm practically there." He said as he clicked off his cell, grabbed his clothes and hurried outside to his car.

He hurried to get there, remembering to keep his mental barriers up; he wouldn't know what to do without them. He was just about to open the door, when he got a hit, it was different than all the others, because he saw a lot more than ever; he saw these bones, but not who they belonged to, and how the person was killed, they'd drown and then their bones, well skeleton washed up, someone moved it to an alley, the same alley he, Bashi and that guy were in, that's when he came out of it.

"Dude, are you okay, you were saying something about Bashi and bones, then you almost passed out." described Oz.

"Oz, I think today the stuff I just saw is going to turn up and maybe while we're working." suggested Toby.

"Sure, whatever, you're the telepathic, come on, we're already late, because of you." Oz complained, which he rarely did, Toby knew something was bothering him.

They arrived just as Ryder was telling everyone to have a good day, he told everyone to get to work, and then talked to Toby and Oz alone.

"You were late Toby, and when Oz went to get you, it took a bit longer then I had planned it would, so what kept you, is there something I should know?" he looked at Toby ponderously.

Toby read his mind, as usual he knew that he was hiding something, but he never knew what.

**_That Toby, he's always here on time, what made him late, maybe I'll ask Oz, I'll let Toby go and wait for him at the ambulance._**

"Toby, you're not in trouble, I'll let it slide just this once, so don't be late again, okay, am I clear?" he explained.

"You're clear, I'll just be out by the ambulance if you need me, come on Oz." Toby purposely expressed that because he knew Ryder was going to talk to Oz.

"You go Toby, I want to talk to Oz, and it'll only be a few moments." He assured him.

Toby left the room, and waited by the ambulance, a few minutes later, Oz came strolling by.

"What was that all for, wait, you knew this was going to happen didn't you, Toby!" Oz whined. Toby smiled and just said "Yes, Oz, I knew he was going to talk to you, I read his mind, he's getting suspicious, what did you tell him?" Toby asked his friend.

"I told him you wouldn't be late again, and that I am thinking of getting engaged." Oz confessed.

"Oh, well I really feel like we should get to work, that hit I got this morning was pretty strong, and I am almost one hundred percent sure it happened today." Toby confided.

"You always are, man." Oz walked up to the ambulance, climbed in the driver's seat, and revved up the engine, Toby climbed in, put on his seat-belt, then got ready for what was to come.

The ambulance zoomed through the streets of Toronto, Ontario like there was no tomorrow, and Toby was getting afraid that they might crash.

"Oz, please slow down, it happened down by the alley, where you meet Bashi, take us there." Toby was shaken up, but still tried to seem in control of his body, and most importantly, his mind.

"Bashi, why didn't you tell me in the first place, or if you wanted to, read my mind, I was thinking, "Where the heck is Toby taking me", but I know it's hard for you to do that thing, keeping every-ones thoughts away from your own, so I didn't bother asking, about the mind reading." He rambled on.

"It's alright Oz, I don't want to know what you thinking all the time." Toby assured him.

"Yeah, I don't know how you do it, if it was me I just know I'd have gone insane by now, must get pretty annoying…Toby, are you there?" Oz noticed that he'd zoned out, and skidded to a halt parking next to a curb.

"Toby, are you alright?" he said again, lightly shaking his friend.

Toby came out of his trance-like state and said that he had another flash, and it had a woman in it, he was pretty sure she wasn't from around here.

"Whoa, Toby, slow down, you're telling me you saw another beautiful woman, man I take back what I said about it being annoying, I envy you." Oz confessed, clearly getting jealous.

"Hey, it's not like I can just listen to what I what, and chose when and what I receive, I'm not a one-way radio, Oz." Toby spoke, bravely.

"So, how close are we?" Oz wondered.

"Not far, we can walk there from here, oh, by the way, that woman, she isn't the reason we're here, I think she's coming to us, to help with the bones we're about to find in, three minutes." He said this while they were walking slowly approaching their target destination, the alley.

When they got there sure enough, there was a full skeleton, just like Toby had seen.

"Well, here we are, now what do we do?" a bored and totally lost Oz expressed to a crouched Toby.

Toby was squatting near the bones, examining them thoroughly, and then thought about what he was going to tell Charlie, maybe she knew this mysterious woman.

"Oz, stay here, I'm going to get Charlie and Becker, maybe they'll know what to do." He ran back through the slightly crowded Toronto streets, he was panting and trying to keep his breath steady, so he could talk to Charlie properly, without gasping for breath.

He walked in and looked for her, he bumped into Olivia on the way, and she told him she was glad to see him, and then hurried off to attend to a patient.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice, Toby spun around to see Detective Charlie Marks, staring at him, with her brown eyes searching his blue green ones.

"Charlie, I was looking for you, I need you to come with me, and I think I found something you might find interesting." He urged her, and held her hand.

"Toby, what's wrong, has something happened to Oz, let's go, I'm getting anxious." She said, hurrying after him to where the bones were.

When she saw Oz asleep in the ambulance, she rolled her eyes, the Toby showed her the skeleton, and she gasped" Where did that thing coming from?" she screamed, wondering what she had gotten into.

"Well, you know how I get hits off people, well, this time I saw a vision of these bones, and knew it was important." He explained, looking at her with that boyish smile.

"What? how?, oh Hi Charlie, so did Toby tell you about the things over there, most important to me, did you ask her about the woman?" Oz began, a bit groggily, since he just woke up.

"Toby, what's he talking about, there was a girl, you think it was a woman?" she questioned.

Toby and Oz burst out laughing after exchanging glances, the look on her face, priceless.

"Toby wants to know if you know a woman who can help us with the current situation at hand" Oz stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well, yes, I do know someone, Dr Temperance Brennan, she works with bones, and yeah, I guess you might call her attractive, we used to be friends you know, and she has a very strange way of explaining the simplest things." Charlie was looked like she was far away, as if recalling those times.

"That's great, Charlie, do you know how we can contact her?" Oz looked at her hopeful.

"As a matter of fact, I do, she lives in Washington, D.C." she stated.

"Washington, as in the states, isn't that pretty far, how are we going to reach her, do you have her phone number or something?" suggested Toby.

"Sure, but don't let Oz get a hold of my cell." She spat, dialing the home of Dr Brennan.

"Hello, to whom do I have the pleasure of talking to?" said the far away doctor.

"Temperance, it's Charlie, from Toronto, one of my paramedics, Toby Logan, has come across a skeleton, we think you and him can discover who they belonged to." Explained Detective Marks.

"Well, I don't have any current plans over the duration of the weekend, so I guess, where in Toronto, exactly?" she questioned.

"I'll e-mail you the directions; you should be getting them now." she chimed in.

"Perfect, I'll just tell Booth and the team I'll be gone for a while, and be off." She babbled.

"Great, I'll let them know." She clicked off her cell phone and turned to face the paramedics.

"Well boys, guess who will have the pleasure of being graced by the presence of the Bones expert?" she was having fun teasing them.

"Um, I'll take a wild guess, us maybe?" Oz babbled with delight when Charlie confirmed his"wild guess"

"How long will it take?" Toby questioned, trying not to look uninterested in the arrival of Oz's beautiful woman fantasy.

"About thirty hours, so we might as well camp out in the ambulance, but before we get ahead of ourselves, it's getting dark, so who wants to get a bite to eat?" Marks polled the EMT's.

It turned out to be an anonymous vote, so the went to a local pizza place, which was around the corner, people got a bit freaked out by the ambulance, so they ditched it, and walked back to the alley, but decided to stop by the nearby lake.

It seemed so peaceful, and looked like a date, if it wasn't for Oz's obnoxious comments about him ditching Olivia, the scene would have been perfect.

It had all the main ingredients of love, a full moon, a lovely woman, and the two of them sharing a pizza, the rocks they were sitting on, the way the moon gleamed off the surface of the lake, and made Toby almost want to let go of his barriers, and let it all go, forever, but the best part of the night, was when he looked at Charlie to ask her something, her eyes looked a nice, soft brown colour, so he leaned in and they kissed, softly, and that was it, then they both turned away and said they should get to bed, they were all sleeping in the ambulance, and they tried to keep as warm as possible.

The next morning:

"Toby, wake up, Oz went to get us some breakfast, I wanted to go as well, but didn't want you to think we'd abandoned you, so I stayed." She smiled sweetly when he looked up at her, probably thinking about what had happened last night, his mental barriers were pretty thick, and he decided to keep them that way, for now at least.

"Charlie, about last night, I don't know what came over me, please don't get offended, it was just the moon, the pizza, and the way it shone on your hair."

He told her not to say anything to Olivia, and she let him know that it was the same thing with her; that it just seemed the right thing to do, in the heat of the moment.

That moment Oz returned and brought them each an egg McMuffin, coffee, and an apple pie, and said he was glad Toby was awake.

"Thanks Oz, for the food and for being there." He looked like he truly meant it.

"Your welcome, you know, even if she doesn't come, hanging out with you guys has been fun." He confided to them, and took a bite of his breakfast sandwich, and a drink of coffee, when there was a loud, whirring noise, almost equivalent to what Toby hears when he let's down his barriers, he shouted, telling them that, and when from behind the rig to check it out.

It turned out to be Bones expert, Doctor Temperance Brennan; she came in a helicopter, and landed about four inches from where they were standing.

Out climbed a beautiful woman, with long, brown hair, and she was wearing a black, with a little pink rose shirt, jeans, and looked quite sure of herself.

Toby went out to greet her, and called to the others to check it out, she hadn't noticed them yet, and was turned around, her back to them, and was explaining in great detail what to do with the helicopter to fly it back to Washington. Oz looked like he had just seen a person with three heads, he was amazed at how lovely she looked, and walked right up and introduced himself to her, and she turned at the sound of his voice,

"You must be Oz, Charlie, where is she, oh there she is, told me how you like to tease a certain Toby Logan, is that right?" totally unaware that he was trying his hardest not to drool over her.

"Did I hear my name, hi, it's been so long since we've seen each other" Charlie shook hands with her, explaining why they'd called, and eventually saying

"Toby was the one who found the bones, see he gets these flashes, and they always turn out being right"

she almost had told a complete stranger his ability, how dare her!

"What she means to say is that I am very good at my job, now let me show you straight to them." He broke in, nervously trying to switch the subject from him; to the reason she was here in the first place.

"I'd love to" and she followed him into the alley, she went straight over, and he noticed her curiosity and fascination as she poured over them.

"We need to call the police, tell them that there's been a murder." She spoke, getting to her feet.

"You're wrong, they weren't murdered, they, he, drowned in a nearby pond, and then someone dragged the remains here, not murder." He stated.

"And how, is there something you're not telling me, is it about your flashes, is that how you knew?" she was getting more suspicious by the moment, and Toby could tell that she was the kind of person who could put the pieces together, just like that.

"Are you, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but are you telepathic?" she let the question hang in the air for a while.

The thing that Toby had feared, had just happened, someone found out about him, without his help.

"No, of course not, what, what would make you think that?" He was getting scared, what if she told everyone?

"Yes, I am sure of it, okay, um, tell me what I'm thinking!" she looked at him, wanting to check if she was right.

Toby sighed and gave it a shot.

_I just know he's a mind reader, this goes beyond my comprehension, but I guess it could be possible, I'll think of a watermelon, he'll never guess that_

"So, what did you get?" she said looking at him in a strange, almost teasing way.

"Um, you were saying how could this be possible, and then I saw a picture of a watermelon, why that?"

"Wow, that's amazing, I can't wait to tell Booth, he'll flip, he's into this sort of stuff, oh, he's not my boyfriend, just my partner, like Oz is to you." She said, clearing things up.

"Let's just get these bones to, wait, are we coming with you?" he got a bit scared about leaving his streets; they were so comforting, now that he wasn't living on them.

"Yeah, the team should be sending a plane soon, you go get your friends and I'll be there soon to confirm if you're going, it's a choice, you know."

He walked away, in awe that she was the first person who hasn't gone crazy and guessed without him knowing. She was a smart and beautiful woman.

"Guys, she knows" he simply told them.

"What, your gift, wow Toby, I never thought you would tell a..."

Toby cut him off with "She figured it out, Oz, I am supposed to tell you where we're going, Washington looks good, and maybe we'll meet some new friends" he tried to convince them.

"I'll tell Ryder and Becker where we're going, and to check us out for a few days"

It was official;

Charlie, Oz and Toby, along with Brennan, and not to mention a few bones, were going to Washington D.C.

Before Toby saw the ambulance being stored in the plane, he said he was going to say goodbye to Ray, and that he'd be back in a few minutes. He arrived in less than ten minutes, and was panting as he burst across the campus, and straight into Ray, he quickly explained about the alley, the weird feeling it brought him, and the trip, but most of all, that Brennan had discovered the truth about him, without the subtle hints.

"Well, maybe it won't turn out bad, it could be quite useful, well have fun." Then he turned and walked away, and shouted about talking when thing were back to normal. Toby almost missed them, and hopped on, just as they were going to send out a search party.

"Toby, what took you so long, I almost cried "No, wait just a bit longer" and now I can rest peacefully, that you're here" Charlie notified him.

"Yeah, I'm tired, just go to sleep, I will too, Oz, why don't you go bother Brennan, we're going to sleep, and in separate parts of the plane, got it?" Toby assured his friend.

"Nah, I'm tired as well, to tired to be graced by her brown eyes, and hair." He yawned then, curled up on the seat beside them.

As promised, they went to separate classes, Charlie was in the front of third, Toby was in first, and Oz was in the cargo hold, a flight attendant gave him a blanket and then walked away, also tired.

The last thing Toby remembered, and saw cross his semi-conscious mind, was the kiss and passing out on a plane owned by a woman who just somehow knew his secret.


	2. Toby Meets Booth

This is the second chapter to "Bones Goes To Toronto"

I hope all my friends like it: D

It was still night time when Toby, Dr. Brennan, Charlie and Oz arrived in Washington, D.C., the plane touched down on a runway in the country, but Brennan had arranged for a limo to bring them to her work place, in the city.

Oz was talking in his sleep about missing Bashi and telling her how much he loved her, Charlie had to shake him awake to tell him that they'd arrived. They walked down the stairs toward the entrance of the plane. Charlie walked past Toby, and then touched his head, and continued down the slope to the ground.

Toby opened his eyes, and tried to make out his surroundings, which was a bit hard to do, because his eyes were still blurry from sleeping so long.

Brennan, who must have already been up for fifteen minutes, was waiting for them and was gesturing for them to come over to the limousine. Toby got up, and walked down the steps, his head was still foggy from waking up so suddenly, he'd felt something brush by his head and he started to wonder if it was Charlie. Once his feet had touched the dirt, he knew he was on American soil, he looked up and saw Oz getting into a black, sleek-looking limousine and decided to follow his best friend.

When he'd climbed in too, he sat down beside Oz.

"Where are we?" Toby tried to say, his voice a little dry from sleeping, which was weird because he was a telepath, maybe Oz or that woman they met, Brennan; had told her that Toby had a hard time sleeping, so maybe they'd drugged him.

"Oh, so you're finally up, did you have a good night's sleep?" Brennan asked him, acknowledging that he had awoken for the first time. She was across from him, only more near the middle of vehicle.

"Yeah, I did, funny, that was the longest and best sleep I've had in years, and so can I ask you a question Brennan?" Toby wondered.

"Of course you can." She replied, wondering what in the world he could possibly want to tell her, this early in the morning.

"Did Oz tell you to drug me, because of my ability?" he said, still unsure.

"No, we just let you sleep where you wanted, never touched you." Temperance stated.

"Yeah, well maybe it's just that we're so far out in the country, your mind had a chance to relax." Oz suggested, quite sure of himself.

"I can't believe we're in a limousine, I've never been in one, have you, Toby?" Detective Marks addressed the young, blue~green eyed paramedic. She was sitting next to Oz, but near the back.

"No, Charlie, I haven't, but this one's pretty nice." He stared at her, listening, then turned his attention to looking at the floor.

"The people you're about to meet are my team, they help me solve and find out whose bones we're dealing with and how that particular person died." lectured Dr. Brennan.

"I want to meet this Booth of yours; he seems like a great guy." Gushed Oz, excitedly.

"Yeah, I know, Toby you'll like Booth, he will really be amazed at your special, amazing and fantastic talent." She beamed.

"Wait, you can't tell him about what I can do, I only tell the people I chose, but now you know, and found out on your own, so I don't want people finding out." He warned her, getting jumpy, what if she already told this Booth guy, Toby was getting nervous.

Toby decided that _now_ was a good idea to read his friends thoughts, he wanted information, but didn't think he should ask; besides it wasn't his fault she thought of a watermelon, he sighed, thinking

_She's probably in love with my eyes as well, most people are_

then started listening to their thoughts, he looked over in Oz's direction and concentrated on only his thoughts, which wasn't that hard, he was a fairly easy person to read.

_I wonder what Toby's up to, he's probably doing his mind reading thing again, yep, he is, I wonder if Bashi's gonna say yes to getting engaged, I know she's been busy with work, but it's not like she's got anymore patients than Toby, or maybe she is, who knows, maybe I'll call her…_

Toby decided to put up his barriers then, and decided to listen to Brennan, he'd always wondered what she was thinking, other than when he was offering to listen, now her guard was probably down and he could peek into her thoughts, he looked at her and began letting down his barriers.

_I can't wait to tell Booth that Toby has the power to read minds, maybe he'll freak, or get nervous when he's passing him by, this case is going to be a lot easier than we'd thought, well, perhaps not, he hears alive peoples thoughts, not bones, well, maybe he could help us with discovering who the killer was._

Toby guessed she was very smart and that he'd probably never get a chance to see what her real life was like, just then there was the sound of a phone ringing, he turned and saw that Oz was talking on his cell, probably to his girlfriend, she was obviously worried about him, Toby was getting a bit jealous and was surprised when he heard Oz saying "Yes, I'm in the U.S. and in a limousine, it's very sweet, I wish you could be here Bash, it's amazing, oh, yeah, he's here" then held the phone over to Toby

"She wants to talk to you, I don't why, here dude." and passed it to him.

"Hello?"

"Toby, Hi, sorry for not calling sooner, I'm getting a break from work today, and I'd love to spend it with Oz and you, but unfortunately, you're currently out of reach, so, maybe when you're back?" Bashi suggested nervously.

"Sure, Bashi, I'd love to, do you want to talk to Oz again?" He offered.

"No thanks Toby, tell him I love him, and hope to see him home soon, and tell him I accept his engagement offer, bye." And she hung up.

Toby clicked off Oz's cell, handed it back to him and delivered Bashi's message to him.

"Wow, I can't believe she said yes, I can't wait to see her, are we there yet?" Oz ecstatically replied.

"Almost, were going to park in the garage under the building, and then we'll take the elevator, the driver will carry up the bones, don't worry about him, and get ready to meet the people who I left only a day ago!" she said as she got out of the limo, and waited for them to follow suit, then marched the band of paramedics, long lost friend, and a driver carrying a skeleton, towards the elevator.

Toby walked by her and into the elevator, and at that moment, he got a hit!

And it was very clear, he saw some one in an office, probably one of the guys who worked for Brennan, and they were deciding to put salt in the sugar container for coffee! Toby decided to announce this in the elevator.

"Ah, Brennan, there's something I need to tell you." Toby began.

"What's that, Toby, and can it wait until we've gotten out of the elevator?" she said impatiently. Toby then decided to himself that he would just blurt it out.

"Brennan I saw someone in your office putting the sugar in the salt container and vice versa!" Toby declared, making everyone silent for a minute.

"Wow, you know that from here?" a shocked Brennan answered.

"Yeah, I get these images that aren't always accurate, but just in case I'm right, get "salt" for your coffee today." He informed her.

"Got it, and if anyone says something, I'll say I'm cutting back on sugar!" She laughed after saying this, so did Charlie and Oz, Toby just shook his head.

"You can't say a word about my gift to anyone, am I clear?" Toby wanted her to know, because they were almost at their floor.

"I won't, I promise, it's just gonna be so hard not to tell Booth, he's into that kind of thing, but I understand, don't worry about it". She assured him.

Toby smiled, it made him feel relieved when she told him not to worry, like the weight on his chest; that was his secret had been lifted somewhat.

"Great, now that we've got that sorted out, are we getting off soon, or what?" Oz whined, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Oz, we're here" stated Brennan.

*_Ding* _the elevator beeped, signaling their arrival.

The stepped out of the elevator, and sighed; happy to be" out of there" as Oz had put it, all except for Dr. Brennan, who guide them towards the awaiting team, who, like they were to her, very eager to met them.

She stopped by the espresso machine, and poured _salt _into her coffee, she was so focused on not spilling it that when she heard a voice behind her, she almost missed.

"Dr. Brennan, is that you?"

She whirled around to find that Hodgins was looking at her, and at her holding the salt shaker in one hand, and her coffee sitting on the table behind her.

"I never thought you'd be one to start a new trend Brennan, oh, and I see we've got guests" he pointed out, noticing the gang from Toronto, saying close by, but in a circle, looking at the floor, talking amongst themselves, and looking around the room, who, at his voice, turned to look at the man addressing Brennan as "Doctor".

"Ah, yes, these are the people I was telling you about, Hodgins, go get Booth, Sweets and Angela, they need to see the people who found the skeleton." she instructed him.

"Got it." he replied, as he ran off, eager to complete his task of spreading the message.

Brennan turned to the group, and took a deep breath; it seemed like everyone had forgotten the plans she'd made a mere_ day_ ago, still, it was on short notice.

"Well, it seems like we're a bit behind schedule, but don't worry, we know what we're doing." She assured them, but it looked like she was trying to convince even herself.

Toby noticed she seemed a bit unsure, but kept this to himself. A moment later, Hodgins returned with a group of people.

_Probably the team she's been talking nonstop about _ thought Oz.

_So, these are the people we've waited so long to see, oh, I wonder what their jobs are_

Toby heard this, and figured it could have been one of the team members, since he didn't recognize the voice.

"Charlie, Toby and Oz, meet Angela, Dr. Lance Sweets, and my partner, Agent Seeley Booth." She said enthusiastic.

"Nice to meet you guys." commented Angela.

"So, where are you guys, and lady from?" questioned Booth, noticing Charlie for the first time and thought

_ Wow, she looks kind of like Brennan_

"Toronto, Ontario, in Canada." explained Toby, trying to remember if Dr. Brennan had told them anything.

"Cool!" said Sweets.

"So, which one of you actually found the skeleton?" asked Hodgins.

"It was me, Toby Logan, nice to meet you." he spoke, and held out his hand to shake. They shook hands and then Toby asked how they find out who it is.

"Sorry man, you're asking the wrong person, that's Dr. Brennan's job, why don't you show 'em what we do?" Hodgins asked his boss.

"I was thinking the same thing!" she replied, winking at Toby.

"Let's go, follow me, Toronto crew!" cried Brennan happily. She led them to her office, with that cool, white table.

The skeleton was lying on it, and parts were disassembled, and sorted into groups. Brennan noted, that by looking at a small notch on the ribs, she could tell that the victim had been stabbed and then drowned.

"Wow, Temperance, you're very good at your job!" Commented Oz, and Charlie.

"Thanks, guys; I've never gotten that compliment before." She confessed, and then looked at Toby,

wondering

_what can you tell me from your source? _.

" I think that this person was a male, about thirty, or thirty-four years of age, and was of medium build, he lived around the area he got stabbed, but the killer wasn't." stated Toby; to his wide-eyed peers.

"Toby, you got all of that, from up here?" questioned Oz, motioning to his head, hinting his gift.

"Yeah, Oz, I did, plus some of it was obvious, so I just added two and two together and came up with a conclusion." He finished.

"Hey guys, how's it going in here?" Booth announced, breaking into the silence of the room.

"We're getting a lot of info, these Canadians sure know their stuff." Brennan told Booth.

"Great, so, if I can, may I join you?" He politely asked for permission.

"Uh, I think so." Charlie looked at Toby as she thought

_Try not to let her spill your secret, I know how she likes the thought of knowing, keep her in line, Toby_

"It would be great to have another male in the room." Toby suggested.

"I'll take that as a yes!" He inferred, and stepped right in.

"So far, we know he's around thirty, lived in Toronto, and drown, and was killed by someone from a different location." read Temperance, from the notes she'd recorded from Toby.

"Wow, where all this come from?" wondered Seeley, curious now.

"Toby, he…" Brennan began to say.

"Brennan, I think it does matter right now, I think we should take a break." interrupted Oz, saving his buddy from an explanation.

For once in his life, Toby was glad that Oz butted in; saving him.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something I don't know, and you all know, you must tell me … over a coffee break." added Booth slyly.

"Okay, we could all use a break." confessed Dr. Brennan, ending the debate. The gang cheered and left the room, heading towards the cafeteria, except Bones and Booth.

"Is everything alright Bones, I mean, Sweets told me that Hodgins saw you pouring _salt_ in your coffee, I think I now why you've been acting strange, it's that paramedic, the mysterious one, isn't it?" Booth commented, nudging her side with his elbow, concern in his voice.

"No, Booth, Toby's a friend, that's all, and I think I've just been stressed lately, the salt thing was a rumor I'd overheard that it was switched for sugar, I was just testing that theory." She calmly put, trying to make it like that was the reason for her stress.

"Really? That's all, I think there's more, come on Temperance, tell me what's been burning in your mind, you can tell me." He coaxed her.

"Well, someone has this secret, and I know it, and they know it too, and I can't tell anyone, or it will make it worse." She felt relieved, and showed it by taking a deep, cleansing breath.

Booth saw this and decided that he'd done enough prying for one day, he wondered if the others were still waiting for them.

"So, how about we take that break?" he offered, and smiled weakly.

She smiled back and nodded, and they walked side by side towards the cafeteria.

At their arrival, it was Toby who noticed them first, and popped the question on everyone's mind.

"What took you guys so long?" he looked at Temperance, and read her thoughts.

_Toby, he tried to get me to tell your secret, I didn't confess, I said it was just stress, don't say anything about this._

"We had to talk about something, privately." Booth assured them.

"Well, it's about time, we were starving waiting for you, now let's eat!" said Sweets, who'd just come from the washroom.

When they had eaten as much strawberry, blueberry and lemon muffins they could handle, and drank their coffee, chocolate milk, and water they all got up, and headed back to the investigation room.

"So, let's review, we know the victim lived in Toronto, perhaps close to where he was, killed?" debriefed Angela to the group.

"It could be anyone." suggested Hodgins, and thinking it was a waste of time.

"I don't think so, I remember a few weeks ago, seeing a man by the alley, he was trying to question Bashi about me" Toby recalled.

"Yeah, I remember that day, I met the woman I'm engaged to." Oz commented, and by the look on his face, he looked like he was recalling the memory.

"I think the man's name was Gary" supplied Toby.

"Gary, great, I'll check it out on my database" beamed Angela, happy to finally have a lead on this case.

Minutes later…

"Here's something interesting!" she cried, and then read aloud:

"A man was killed on June 24 2009, and was believed to be the brother of Cory Kinston, he visited the house a few weeks ago, and asked for the money he wanted, $ 5,000, and apparently he never got it, that sounds like motive right there." She turned around in her chair, and got up.

"I think we know the "Who, and the Why are now." Hodgins confirmed.

"Yeah, but what about the Where, and how did he drown, was he shot and pushed into the lake, or stabbed, and then dumped there?" objected Oz.

"We'll never really know, Oz, we only have the evidence were given" Temperance comforted him, by putting a hand on his shoulder; he looked up at her, and nodded.

"Wow Oz, I never thought you'd be the one to get all emotional" Toby joked.

"I know, I'm usually the strong one, but, it's just, that this feels so cruel, I mean, what if he had kids, a three year old girl, she'll never see her dad again, it reminds me of my uncle" he said, tearing up a bit, he sniffed, then blew his nose on the Kleenex Booth passed him.

"Thanks, I guess I'm a bit homesick, that's all, and now I'm even farther from home." He admitted.

"Its okay, Osman, we're almost done with this case, Toby's very good at this stuff, and then you can go home to your future fiancé, sound alright?" explained Dr. Brennan.

Oz nodded, and then took a minute to gather himself.

"Maybe he didn't have a family, but still that's no excuse for an innocent man to die" Oz stated, recovered.

"Now, where were we?" Sweets interrupted, suggesting they focus on getting back to work.

They all went to work; Oz helped Hodgins and Angela, while Toby, Booth and Bones were working on discovering the truth on the murder of Gary Kinston.

After three long and tiresome hours, they finally discovered how he died:

He did owe $ 5,000 dollars to his brother, he borrowed it to pay for groceries, and tried to get a job at a bank, because he'd been laid off, from working in a jewelry Store.

Apparently, he had tried stealing a necklace for his wife, and was caught on tape, he explained he really needed the job, but they fired him anyway, he was asking Bashi if she knew Toby, because his wife was sick, and he wanted to get his help, and maybe become a paramedic himself.

We all know the rest, his brother came knocking, and he was chased to the spot where Toby found the body, Cory stabbed him, but that didn't kill him, it was the hit to his back that made him fall to the ground, he cried out to his brother, but he didn't listen, and was thinking about leaving him there, but decided to kick him off the dock, in which his lungs were filled with water and he'd sunk.

Cory felt awful of what he'd done, and promised himself he would repent against his sins, but was still haunted by the memory of it, he can't forgive himself, he should have left him, and he'd be alright, especially if he'd called an ambulance, and took back the debt, and paid for Gary's wife's health care, that would have been the right choice.

He never thought about what he did, and now knows the consequences of his actions.

He is currently serving four years in prison.

Toby and Oz stayed in a hotel for the night, courtesy of Dr. Brennan and the team for being so helpful. The next day, they meet with the team they'd worked with for almost two weeks, and were driven to the same airstrip they'd arrived on.

They gathered in a group and said their goodbyes, and gave hugs and promised to never forget this once-in-a-lifetime experience.

"It's been so long, I never would have thought I would make friends with strangers, I was wrong." Oz confessed.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, Oz, we're going to miss you two, not being around, but I have a feeling that we are going to keep in touch." Temperance hinted.

"Meaning, what exactly?" Oz questioned, totally confused.

"Check your phones." she replied.

They found that five new numbers had been added to their cells.

"Thanks, you guys and ladies." Toby smiled, truly thankful, and it clearly showed.

"You're welcome, now how about we get you two comfy and on your way back home?" she suggested, and gestured for them to follow her on the plane. This time they all sat together, in first class.

"Now, if you guys need anything, just call "Amy" and she'll make sure you have everything, got it?" Temperance explained, once they were settled.

"Yes, and Temperance, or Dr. Brennan, I must say, what you did for me yesterday was the most kind thing any attractive chick like you, except for Bashi, has done for me, thanks." Oz confessed, blushing.

"No probably ,Oz, now don't forget to tell that lucky girl of yours, that when there's a call for you, that it's a friend, and nothing more, okay?" she made it clear by staring at him, in the eyes.

"Crystal clear, madam, now hurry up and tell the pilot to get going, I love seeing the clouds below me." He playfully ordered.

"Sure thing." She answered.

" Tony, they're ready, give me five minutes to get off and give the okay to leave, you got all that?" she called into her walkie that appeared out of nowhere.

"Roger that, Bones." was Tony's response.

"Can I expect to hear from Toronto's best paramedics, in the span of a week?" she teased.

"Count on it and mark the date on your calendar." declared Toby.

"I got it, I'll hear from you soon" was the last thing they heard her say, before hearing her shoes heading off to talk to Charlie, and then hearing Tony say that she'd exited the plane, and take-off was minutes away, and to be ready.

"Here we go!" Oz screamed, getting excited already.

And as they were leaving the runway, Toby got one last hit from Brennan.

_Toby, I will truly miss your company, and sparkling blue eyes, I know you can hear me, so I'll make this short, you were a great friend, and I miss you already_

Toby smiled and when Oz questioned him on why, he simply stated the truth: Dr. Temperance Brennan would miss him, and he hoped that she didn't have a crush on him, because he was living far away, and that she had commented on his eyes.

"Dude, are you sure you didn't just doze off and imagine it, she's like, twenty miles away now." Oz pointed out.

"I know that, and it was just before takeoff, FYI, I get great reception" he stated.

"Man, I'm getting jealous just thinking about it." he confessed.

"I know Oz, I'm the mind reader, remember, can you try to not think of it, get some sleep, it's a long way home, I'm thinking of catching some Z's myself." Toby said, and yawned.

"I'll try my best."

Was his last comment, before reclining and falling asleep in the chair.

"That Oz." Toby shook his head in confusion, he never would completely understand his Turkish friend. He decided to do the same, and reclined back as far as he thought was comfortable, and closed his; so often complimented about, blue eyes, and tried to sleep, which was a bit difficult with Oz, snoring next to him, but he managed to ignore it and slipped into the black, unconsciousness, that was sleep.


End file.
